


Tortured

by Kai_Hughes_123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Protective Derek, Protective Stiles, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Hughes_123/pseuds/Kai_Hughes_123
Summary: Derek was sleeping, when awoken by the loft's security system going off. He is kidnapped and tortured by some unknown hunters for Scott's whereabouts. Stiles and the rest of the pack are looking for him and Stiles is beginning to panic when it becomes months without any sign of Derek. Himself and the pack are not giving up.





	Tortured

Derek sat bolt upright in bed when he heard the blaring of the alarm from the loft’s security system. He jolted up and stood at the side of his bed, reaching into his draw and taking out his hand gun. He slowly approached his bedroom door and cautiously twisted the door handle and exited the room. He crouched and quietly shuffled down the hall towards the staircase that led downstairs. When he reached the top of the stairs and looked down and searched the main living space, he saw nothing. No shadows or scents cast across the loft, caused by a human or any supernatural being. Descending the stairs, he continued to scent the air around him and scan the area with his alpha vision to notice anything out of place.

He reached the bottom of the stairs, thinking that someone could be hiding in the kitchen area. He scanned the living space one last time before turning towards the kitchen and holding his gun up to any threats. Yet again, there was nobody there. Must be a fault in the system, Derek thought. He then held the gun, low at his side and walked to the security system mains box and turned off the alarm. He turned back around to go back upstairs and was met with a stinging jab to his neck. He raised his hand to the pain and found a dart and pulled it out of his skin. His vision began to blur and black dots started to dance at the corners of his eyes. His limbs began to grow heavy and began to stumble towards the table to lean against it. Before he reached the table though, his knees gave out and he collapsed face first onto the concrete flooring. 

Attempting to get back to his feet, he was met with a foot pressing firmly against his back. He struggled, yet he began to weaken quickly and growled at his attackers in a last attempt to free himself from their hold. Pressure was placed against the back of his neck and he rumbled another growl and tried to snap at whatever was restricting his movements. His wrists were brought together behind his back in a painfully tight hold between leather cuffs, laced with wolfs bane. Derek hissed at the burning sensation caused by the cuffs. The pressure from his neck was lifted and replaced with a leather collar, also laced with wolfs bane, tightening around his neck and spikes driven through the skin in his neck.Derek howled in pain and then his face hit the floor again, as he fell into unconsciousness.

The attackers attached chains to the cuffs and collar and tested their strength by tugging harshly and dragging Derek's limp body a few meters. They all laughed heartily and gathered around Derek's body. One delivered a kick to his face and when they didn't get a response from his unconscious form, they all cackled evilly. In total their were six dark, shadowed figures lingering and circling Derek's prone carcass. They all bent down in unison and grabbed his limp frame uncaring and unsympathetic. Yanking his limbs every which way and finally getting him out of the loft and draping him over their shoulders and backs to trek to their vehicles.One of the unknown figures dropped an arm and let it hang limply, whilst they ran ahead and opened the boot of a black SUV and ran back to assist with Derek again. 

They dumped his body in the boot and all went to their separate cars and then drove off and away from the loft and to wherever their destination was.

"Well, that wasn't as hard as we were told it was gonna be." One of the dark figures stated


End file.
